The invention is directed generally to climate control apparatus for controlling indoor climatic environments and, more particularly, to an auctioneering control responsive to temperature and humidity and adapted to be connected to a thermostatic control for temperature modifying apparatus such as an air conditioning unit.
In order to maintain a comfortable indoor environment, particularly in the hot summer months or in warmer climates where air conditioning is employed, it is important to control not only the room temperature of a given indoor structure but also the humidity in the room. In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,063 to Bergt discloses an air conditioning system which maintains the dew point temperature of ambient air in a space below a preselected maximum value by modified use of a heating and cooling apparatus without separate humidity controls. Bergt includes a sensor responsive to absolute moisture content which operates in parallel with the normal thermostat control since he uses a parallel control scheme. Bergt essentially provides a limit switch control which does not adequately address the prevention of short cooling cycles. This over-cycling problem is solved by the present invention which takes cycle times and room temperatures swings into account by always controlling the temperature and humidity through the thermostat, also without requiring a separate humidity control.